Total Drama Island: Time Travel!
by The Pink Rabbit
Summary: It's 2050, and the star reality TV show is back, 16 contestants will literally have to travel through time to to complete challenges! Fun? Check. Drama? Check. Be prepared for the ride of your life! Meet and Greet pt 2 is up! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me (again) and I know your probably very bored of me creating these. **_**But**_**, I had a good idea and couldn't pass it up. I currently don't have a host to use, so I'm going to let you create the hosts! But if I don't like them, I have a poll of who you want to host this season. As I don't have a host, the theatrical trailer will have to wait. So I'll explain the jist of things. It's 2050 and 16 contestants (created by you!) will travel to Camp Wawanakwa. Everyday, a new challenge arrives, and with that new challenge comes a ride in the Awesome Space Time Thing, ASTT for short. The ASTT will transport them to various places in time were they will have themed challenges. Sound cool? You In? Fill out the form bellow, and prepare for the wildest ride of your life! Literally. **

Name:

Nickname (if any):

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype (no, EMO GURL WHO LOVES GUYS AND IZ REALLY HOT. Be sensible):

Personality (no one or two words!):

Hair (color and style):

Eyes (shape and color):

Skin tone:

Height (tall, short, ect.):

Weight (heavy, skinny ect.):

Body type (curvy, slender ect.) :

Other about appearance (glasses, earrings, ect.):

Everyday clothes:

Formal clothes (these are the clothes they will come in! ):

Night clothes:

Swimsuit:

Who would they be friends with? And their treatment to them:

Enemies with? And their treatment of them:

Treatment of contestants upon arrival:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills/ Talents:

Strongest quality:

Worst quality:

Phobia(s), and why?:

Paired up (yes or no), and with whom (what type of person)?:

How would they act around them?:

Past (friends, family, ect.):

Audition Tape (mandatory):

Favorite Time Period (e.g Renaissance, Ancient Greece ect.):

Challenge Requests (not mandatory, but if you have any...):

Favorite Challenge from TDI (required, will come in handy later!!!!!):

Favorite Possession (if possible stay away from *blank* because her dead *blank* gave it to her, and blah blah blah... I like live *blank*s, thank you very much):

**So, send them in. If you want your character to be host, simply state so, at the top of your application. I'll update when I think I've found 8 girls and 8 guys for my show. After I find these I'll be ready to start. AND I WILL FINISH! I WILL! I WILL! I MUST! I PROMISE!**

**~ The Pink Rabbit. **


	2. Almost Full List :

**Hi guys! Did you miss me? Thought I'd forgotten about you right? Well, your wrong! MUHAHAHA! So... the list of accepted characters is bellow my application. If your character didn't make it is (most likely) not that they were terrible, awful characters, maybe it's not actually what I was looking for... So you got that? No complaining! As Donald Trump would say.... It's not personal. It's just business.**

Name: Anthony Maark

Nickname (if any): Tony please.

Age (16-18): 17

Gender: Male.

Stereotype (no, EMO GURL WHO LOVES GUYS AND IZ REALLY HOT. Be sensible): The dumb but strong one.

Personality (no one or two words!): Tony is about as bright as a dead lightbulb. He has no common sense. Nor anything actually intelligent about him. What Tony doesn't lack is a big heart, and even bigger muscles. Tony is huge and strong. He can lift anything. He has often squashed people by hugging him too hard! He, as I said before, is a very, very nice person. He's always willing to stick out a hand for a guy/ girl in need, and is very sweet. He will always sacrifice himself for his friends, and loves skipping rope. He says a-duh allot (e.g "I think Joe went this way a-duh"

Hair (color and style): He has bright blonde, ruffled hair, that is very short, and slightly spiky his bangs stick straight up.

Eyes (shape and color): He has large endearing blue eyes, with long eyelashes.

Skin tone: Peach colored, and clear, but a bruise on his leg.

Height (tall, short, ect.): Very tall. 6"6

Weight (heavy, skinny ect.): 230. So overweight but not obese. All pure muscle.

Body type (curvy, slender ect.) : MUSCULAR!

Other about appearance (glasses, earrings, ect.): None.

Everyday clothes: A plain blue t-shirt, with baggy, distressed light washed jeans that almost match the color of his shirt, huge white sneakers.

Formal clothes (these are the clothes they will come in! ): A tuxedo top, but his jeans bellow.

Night clothes: A muscle shirt, and very baggy sweatpants, that are light grey. Light pink bunny slippers complete the look.

Swimsuit: A grey speedo.

Who would they be friends with? And their treatment to them: Anybody who is nice to his and respects his ways he'd be sugary sweet to them, and always smile.

Enemies with? And their treatment of them: People who think he's dumb/ incompetent. He would just growl at them.

Treatment of contestants upon arrival: He'd wave, and start up a conversation with a random person. Smiling, and being an idiot.

Likes: Exercise, snow, friends, skipping rope, gym, sweet things, bunnies, chinese-foot, sports, indian food, candy, nice people.

Dislikes: Too much heat, too much cold, english, maths, school, people who say he is dumb, sport haters, haters, and sour food.

Skills/ Talents: Being SUPER strong, lifting things, and all sports.

Strongest quality: Strength.

Worst quality: Dumbness.

Phobia(s), and why?: English. Mrs. Crow to be precise he was her teacher last year, and she scared him so much. She'd also offend him so much he'd cry. Calling him 'Idiot', "Beef-Brain" and "Jock with not such even a grain of intelligence"

Paired up (yes or no), and with whom (what type of person)?: Sure! Why not.

How would they act around them?: I know who he'll pair up with.. I am the author you know...

Past (friends, family, ect.): He was born to a dad who really likes football, and was about to make it too the big time when he broke his spine, and had to go through treatment. He wanted his son to life out the happy life he skipped out on, and be a football star. So he trained him how to play football, Tony's live of football, became a like of soccer, a like of tennis, a like of exercising, and of all things sporty. He never really liked school, and will sometimes try to skip school. Dad- Cortez Maark, his mother died two years ago, his sister- Lillian Maark ( a child prodigy) his best friends are Kathy, Kyle, and Cliff.

Audition Tape (mandatory): A very muscly guy is standing in front of the camera.

"Uhh... Hi... Camera! A-duh. It's me Anthony Maark. Maark with two aa's. Cool.. Right? Cliff why aren't thing responding?

"'Cuz they're watching this, remember, you can't see them! Geddit?"

"Uh.. Yeah Cliff. A-duh! I geddit.. No actually I don't"

"Whatever, continue!"

"Oh, right. I like sports, and I like um... gym and sports, and gym, and sports, and ugh... Gym!"

"You said that Tony"

"I did?" Tony looks very confused.

The camera flips off.

Favorite Time Period (e.g Renaissance, Ancient Greece ect.): Ancient times. They are so old, and long ago!!

Challenge Requests (not mandatory, but if you have any...): Of corse I have challenges! But I'm telling you any of them.. Haha.

Favorite Challenge from TDI (required, will come in handy later!!!!!): Phobia Factor!

Favorite Possession (if possible stay away from *blank* because her dead *blank* gave it to her, and blah blah blah... I like live *blank*s, thank you very much): His bunny slippers, his sister gave them to him when he was only about 7.

**Noww... The Oscars go to.....**

**HOST **

**Kaitlin O'Neil- The Wannabe Soap Opera Actress.**

**GIRLS**

**Heart Lovexx- The Hyperactive Loner**

**Mallory Smith- The Athletic Photographer.**

**Candice Kohl- Self Centered B*tch**

**Lilly Conners- Nature Girl**

**Jocelyn Ransford- The Quirky Inventor. **

**Evelyn Ashley Days- The Independent Shutterbug**

**Kitty Kohl- The Dumb Dino Lover.**

**Odette St. Marks- The Deceiving Pitcher.**

**BOYS**

**Andrew Lestski Kirner- The Clumsy Pyro.**

**Sam Mortson- Hyperactive ball of fun**

**Arlen Cooper- The Texas Cowboy**

**Alister Kazama- Freerunning ladies man**

**Anthony Maark- The Dumb But Strong one. **

**Peter Robinson- The Bad-Boy**

**Mozart Squiteri- The Cross-dressing RENT-head**

**In addition there will be a Aftershow, occasionally, witch a couple of rejected people will host (PMS and mentions in chapters will be sent out to those witch are accepted) so be on the look out.**

**As you can see there is one empty space, if you would like to fill that space (with a guy.) send in the form on the last chapter. So, goodbye, have fun, and impatiently await my next update!**

**And All That Jazz. **


	3. Introductions, Part 1

**Hi it's me, I'm back, I hope your excited! There just ONE thing I want to say before I start this story. This is MY interpretation of the world in 2050, this interpretation might be different from yours. I, unlike some, don't envision 2050 with all these cool, futuristic buildings so.... Um... yeah. No reviews criticizing me on that. I bet you're super excited so I won't detain you for longer so... without further ado...**

Thick rust colored smog hung around the ancient island as usual, the day was hot, but not burning, and the sky was the same pearly gray color it always was, as if it was threatening rain, but never got around to actually raining. The camera zoomed in on a slender figure on the rotting dock of Wawanakwa, cutting through the thick fog. The slender girl who was standing on the dock was fairly tall, and heavily freckled, her hair was flaming red, and long, running down her back in waves. Her cat like eyes glittered happily at the camera and she threw her arms up into the air, as if welcoming a hug before speaking.

"Hi Time Travelers! I bet you're wondering what this stupid camp is doing back on TV. Anybody remember Total Drama Island? I bet you don't. That was 4 decades ago. Since then many things have happened. Ah-em. ONE!"

She held out a light tanned finger to the camera.

"Chris, and Chef died in a hover craft accident over a decade ago... Poor things! How sad!" The host put a hand to her forehead dramatically, and wipes away a tear, "So I, Kaitlin O'Neil (future soap opera star) get to host. You probably know me from one of my other great films!" She fluffs her hair, "I was the beautiful extra in 'How I Met Your Farther' y'know, the one behind the palm-tree... Or did they cut that scene? Whatever. You must know me! Okay... Were was I... Ah! Yes. Reason number TWO..." She holds up two fingers.

"The campers." The camera changes to pictures of Duncan and Courtney now. Duncan is mooning the camera, a slight while ago a few thousand girls would off swooned at the sight. But a middle aged, and very bony bum sticking out at the camera now was a gag able sight. The delinquent's face was pinched and devilish, mohawk still present, but less charming. Courtney was standing next to Duncan. Famed seemed of gone to her head- or rather lips- because her once regular lips now were overly full, and terribly rubbery, as were her cheeks, buttocks, and breasts.

"Need I say more?" Kay said, the camera now back on her. " Oh yes, and reason number THREE."

She stuck out three fingers, "The producers are now replaced by shiny new ones. Do any of you remember Total Drama Musical Talents? That was the most recent series. It had only 100,000 viewers poor thing, and those views decreased as the season went along. So... The producers were chucked and replaced with new ones. So... As you can see an overall eventful last 5 decades... But now TDI is back, and better than before with-" She paused dramatically.. "Total. Drama. Time Travel!"

The camera zoomed out to show a copper hover craft puttering across the half-evaporated lake.

"Let's meet our first contestant." The hover craft docked, and set it's bean shaped body to rest on the dock. A contestant from inside pushed the door open with her free hand, with the other hand she grasped a mint. condition copy of 'Death Note' and a doll tucked between her arm. A blow-pop stuck out of her lips at a jointly angle, and head phones were firmly placed inside pale ears. The girl inside stepped out into the sunlight. She was pale, and blonde, although electric red, and blue streaked her blonde 'scene' hair. Her gold-studded converse glittered obnoxiously in the light, and on her slender body a grey tutu, and a red v-neck shirt lay. The contestant walked across the rotting dock to the end, passing Kay without a second glance.

"Um... Hi?" Kay offered. The girl waved back, but neglected to take out her head phones or lollipop, her eyes still fixed on her 5 decades old anime.

"Oh.. Um... Hello? Love? You in there?" Kay giggled, "I think she'd play the strong and silent part in a good soap opera... or the weird one.." Kay pondered the important decision, while Love stood her ground. Kay shrugged, "Strong and silent type. Defiantly. To make this a dramatic season I suggest you coming out of your slight shell because of a man you meet, that could be anyone, and then ruining it by sleeping with another man, but then you get together with the original guy at the end."

The next hover craft was approaching quickly, from across the lake, and Kay turned to watch the next contestant walk out. It was a tall male this time, with a commanding presence. He stood a good 6'3, and was very muscular, his head was bald, apart from a multicolored death hawk, sitting proudly a top his pale head. He walked out of the craft, and leaned against the copper exterior. His dark eyes taking in the scene. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots, and worn jeans, his hands stuffed into the pockets of a black leather jacket. He strutted down the dock, each step shaking the unstable structure. When he approached Kay he grinned.

"Hello, gorgeous. Peter here. Peter Robinson. 1st class delinquent at your service, so glad to be here, can't wait to start..." Peter flexed his muscles, "Time traveling."

"Sorry Pete. Taken." Kay said, holding up her hand with a thin white ring around the ring finger. Peter gave a hollow laugh.

"Has that ever stopped me?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at the host. "Though not. Catch you later." He winked, and walked away to stand next to Love, who he subsequently starting flirting with, in response Love held her ipod in the air, and flicked a dial, making her music louder.

The next hover craft arrived, and the two contestants assembled looked a as a skinny girl hopped out of the cover craft. She had long shiny hair, passing her shoulders and flowing to her elbows she wore dark green khaki shorts that ended right above her heavily knees, a mossy green t-shirt with a frog on it, and dark green converse high tops.

"Hey guys!" said the girl with a grin, collecting her luggage, and waving to the other contestants. Love's eyes remained on the page of Death Note, while Peter's eyes were... wondering...

"Hi Lily Conners!" Kay said, waving Lily over. Lily walked to Kay, and shook her warmly by the hand, "It's great to be here!" Lily said.

"Great to have you," Kay responded, Lily turned to the camera and waved "Hi Dad! Molly! Ozzy! America! Dad remember to feed the dog, Molly, remember the green club meets at 5 on Thursdays! And America remember to go green. We can still save this planet!"

Kay's grin turned into a grimace, "Oh. You like the environment do you?"

"I sure do!"

"Oh... Well, I guess we won't be the best of friends then, but I can still give you some tips on how to make this season the most dramatic season ever!"

Lily looked taken aback, but continued, "Okay.."

"Well... You'll probably play the nature girl. The hippie. And fall in love with a fat guy who totally hates the environment, until he meets you at first you two don't hit it off, you both start to see the different ways of life. Trust me! The same thing happened on 'As The Days Pass'" Kay, put a hand on Lilly's shoulder and nodded.

Lilly nodded slowly, and gently shoved Kay's hand off her shoulder then walked down to the end of the dock. Kay turned to the lake, and watched as the hover craft approached the island. Suddenly something propelled from the hover craft cut through the fog. Something screaming. Something brown, blue, white and black. Something fast. Something- The something propelled from the space craft crashed full force into the host, knocking her backwards. Kay sat up, dazed, and looked at the teen that had crashed into her, he had already hopped up and was hovering above her. The teen had pale skin, and large blue eyes. His hair was brown and bushy, as if he hadn't seen a comb in his life, and he was wearing a plain black t-shirt, and distressed jeans. Kay rubbed her head, and stood.

"Hi Sam..." she offered giving Sam her hand to shake. Sam shook the hand furiously.

"Hello, hello, hello! I welcome you to this island... wait this isn't my island this is your island, sorry for the mix-up. I'm so glad to be here!!!!" Sam said, speaking rapidly, "Oh, sorry where are my manners. I think Little Bunny FooFoo took them! Sorry I'll go chase him, and get them back. Did I mention I had 3 monsters before I got here. I can still feel the bbbuuuuzzzzz!" Sam grinned happily, and sprang down the dock to the other contestants.

"Wait! I didn't get to-" Kay said, trailing off, and Sam sprung away.

When Sam approached Peter stuck out a combat boot, and Sam tripped, sending his arm through the rotting dock.

"Oppsie." Peter said, sarcastically, grinning at Sam who was trying do dislodge his arm.

"That wasn't nice ,Mr. Leather!" Sam said, as he rubbed his arm splintered and cut arm (now dislodged from the dock)

"Tough love, Hyper."

Sam's eyes narrowed, but he turned to Lily, Heart, and Love. Grinning. "Hi guys! What's up! I'm Sam! Do you like pranks? I like pranks! Who likes pranks?"

Lily grinned, "I don't love pranks, but I love the environments."

Sam smiled, "Ohhhhh great, I love trees to."

Lily and Sam continued talking happily about their likes and dislikes, while Peter, was glancing over the shoulder of Love, reading her manga with her, a slightly bored expression on his face.

Kay was looking uninterestedly at the contestants, the last scene with Peter, and Sam had served for some drama, but right now, the drama factor was starved. Kay tapped her foot up, and down, and looked at the copper craft that was about to land, hoping the contestant that came on next would serve more drama.

The next contestant hopped out of the hover craft, a grin on his face. It was a male of about 17, with a wide smile speared across a tanned face, his whole look consisted of red, orange, and yellow. His hair, was spiky and fire-colored, spikes of varying sizes stuck out from his head, and his crimson eyes were large, and twinkling. His clothes followed the same fiery pallet and consisted of a long-sleeved red and orange shirt, with a cat with a lit lighter. Red skinny jeans, and orange vans. A fire emblem around his neck.

"Hi guys!" he said, walking over to Kay, and shaking her hand, Kay smiled back at the male. "Hi Andrew. How'zit going?"

"Great! Psyched to be here!"

Kay grinned, "Meet your competition Andrew," she said, jerking her thumb to the other contestants. Love was looking up from her manga, a look of happiness on her face as she looked at Andrew, Lily, and Sam were still chatting friendly, Peter was looking at Andrew, eyes narrowed, and his face going slightly red as he looked at the new contestant. Andrew waved to all of them, and a few people waved back. Andrew skipped happily down the dock to the others. Peter stuck out a combat boot, as he did for Sam, and Andrew tripped. Luckily for Andrew his arm didn't go through the dock, but instead he crashed face first into it.

"Oi! What was that for?" Andrew asked angrily, brushing himself off. Peter smirked, but didn't respond. Andrew looked annoyed, and turned away from Peter, from his pocket he retrieved a lighter and flicked it on and off, watching the bright flame, he kept the lit lighter in one hand, and walked back to the group, calmer, as he passed Peter, he stomped hard on his combat boot, casing the delinquent to yell with pain.

"Your going to pay for this fire boy!" Peter growled. Andrew wasn't listening, and was starting to chat amiably to Lily, and Sam about the balmy weather.

"Do you like fire? Well, yes, as you can see I do like fire. Oh really? Cool! I-" the Pyro's sentence was cut off by a quick jab to the gut by Peter from behind. Andrew fell clutching his stomach, his lighter scuttled out of his palm, and across the dock, quickly the open flame, ate up the rotting wood around it, and within a few second the dock was half engulfed by fire. Andrew squealed. and dashed to retrieve his lighter.

"WHAT?" Kay yelled, "WHAT IS THIS, WERE DID THE FIRE COME FROM? IS IT MY FATE TO BE ENGULFED BY FLAMES AND LEFT TO DIE?!" Tears ran down her tanned face, and she clutched her head, she fell back dramatically, but was caught by Andrew who stood waiting.

"Never fear my fair lady!" Andrew scooped her up, and started running towards the sand. Kay in his arms, and his lighter between his teeth. Lily, and Sam were running to safety, the dock crumbling away as they went, with Love was looking around, a mixture of happiness, at the bright fire and fear from the fact that it could engulf her any second on her face. She was holding her manga and her doll high above her head. Peter seemed slightly transfixed for a split second, looking around slowly. He seemed scared, and he was breathing heavily.

"Peter! Your boot!" Lily yelled from the sand, Peter looked down and saw yellow flames liking at his black boot. Peter screamed bloody murder, and hopped from the crumbling dock into the water, swimming away at lightning speed. Only seconds before half of the dock gave a mighty groan and capsized into the lake. Peter swimming faster to avoid being crushed by rubble.

10 minutes later the dock was burnt down. The scared (and in Peter's case) wet contestants stood, along with Kay.

"Never did like that dock..." Andrew offered. The other contestant nodded along with him. Kay's eyes were towards the horizon were another hover craft were the 6th hover craft was approaching fast. Once the hover craft approached, the pilot, gently placed the body of the craft down on the sand, and a girl walked out, all of the boys seemed transfixed at the girl. She was gorgeous, a small but oddly dressed, but gorgeous. For pants all she wore was a pair of ripped back leggings that fall down to her ankles, exposing her pale flesh bellow. For the top she wore a t-shirt, that was white with a cartoon dino in the corner and the words, "RAWR MEANS I LOVE YOU IN DINO" printed above. On her feet she wore gigantic dinosaur claws that look like they belonged in a dinosaur costume. Her hair was long, and white long. Carmel colored eyes that were almost covered by bangs were also seen.

"Hi guys!" She said, happily. "I'm Kitty. Kitty Kohl, and I love Dinos! I like to pretend that I'm a dinosaur. RARW!"

Kay grinned, and shepherd the girl over to the other contestants. "Well, hello Kitty. I can tell what part you'll play already. The gorgeous girl, everyone wants go to get with, but ends up choosing the one guy for her...." Kay sighed dreamily, about a soap opera. Kitty started back at her blankly.

"Wha do you mean '_get with_' , Miss. Host?"

The host started back, and looked with an equally blank expression back at Kitty. "Never... Mind..."

Kitty shook this off, and ran up to the first contestant; Lily. "Hi!" she said, and hugged the nature girl to her tightly, she moved onto Sam, and repeated the process, the repeated it to Love, Andrew, and finally Peter. She then took a place near Lilly chatting about something to the nature girl. Peter walked smoothly up to Kitty, and waved, "Hey there pretty lady... So you like, dinos?"

Kitty smiled and waggled her head up and down. "Yay! DINOS!" Kitty yelled. Peter put a hand over she shoulder and continued, "I thought we could play dinosaurs..."

"OKAY!" Kitty said, "Follow me, I know all about pretending to be a dino first we have to walk around like this. No. Like this. Then we have to say RAWR every five minutes!" The two danced around, their hands in claws, looking as if they were doing a demented thriller dance. The delinquent shook his head.

Kay looked behind her at the contestants. Love still reading, while Kitty, and Peter did their dino dance. Sam and Lilly were sat on the sand, talking with Andrew, who was lying flat on his back. "Drama. Where's the drama?!" Kay mumbled to herself. She was too busy concocting ways she could get squeeze drama out of the contestants that she didn't notice the next competitor appear, and sneak up behind her, armed with a small, shiny device. Kay turned just in time for a blinding flash to hit her eyes. "Hey. What the-" Kay said, still dazed, while the next competitor was smirking to herself.

"Gotcha." The girl with the camera said. she flicked a switch and the latest picture appeared on the screen. The picture itself was great, but not exactly flattering. Kay was turned, a slightly wild look in her eyes, and her hair suspended a few inches of her scalp.

"AGH! DELETE IT! DELETE IT!" Kay said dramatically, grabbing the camera, and dragging the picture to a pixel trash bin in the corner. After the photo was deleted Kay seemed calmer. "Hello Evie. Great to have you," Kay said, to the the girl standing next to her. Evie was a small girl standing only at about 4"8, she has brown hair that reached her shoulders, with long bangs she wore a bright orange tank top, army green cargo shorts, and some old orange converse. Also she wore knee-high gray socks with orange and army green polka-dots scattered about, gray fingerless gloves and a hat, an army green busker hat with three buttons, one with a music note, one with a camera, and one with a pencil and paper.

"Aww.. That was a good photo," Evie said, sadly, and she retrieved her camera back from Kay.

"Wasn't very flattering, that's the problem." Kay told the shutterbug. In response she shrugged and moved down the beach, snapping photo's as she went.

"Watch it shorty!" Peter said, as the flash went off his his eye. Evie ignored him, and took more photo's of the delinquent doing the dinosaur dance with Kitty, who was grinning ear to ear, even posing for the camera. As she crossed the beach Sam appeared in front of her and waved. "Hi! I'm Sam."

"Evie." Evie offered her hand to the hyper boy, who gladly shook it.

"I like to prank, do you?"

Evie nodded, and the the two high fived. While walking back to where Lilly was sitting, they chatted about pranks they had thrown. The two sat down, and Evie introduced herself.

"So there's nothing do do?" Asked Evie.

"Basically." Responded Lilly. Evie exhaled a deep breath and looked around. The scenery was pretty barren except for a few trees that dotted the area.

"Let's go.... climb trees?" Evie said, as an idea. Lilly nodded and Sam shrugged, so the three of them walked over to the trees, and started to climb. Peter, who had ditched being a dino, watched from bellow, Andrew was flicking his lighter on and off, and Kitty was playing with her dino feet. The next hover craft puttered from across the lake, and the contestant watched from their trees, and the beach to see what new contestant would come. The hover craft docked, but a bit away from the beach, the huge hulking male tried wiggle his way out of the air craft.

"Hey! Tony... Mind the-" Started Kay, but it was too late the hulking teen had fallen into the water. Tony stuck a peach colored head out of the water, his straw colored hair wet, and large blue eyes endearing. He spat out lake water.

"Thanks, a-duh. I would'a fallen. A-duh," Tony said, as he swam towards the beach, when he did, he shook himself off like a dog.

"Are you okay?" Kay asked, worried about Tony.

"Totally. A-duh." Tony said, his blue shirt was now sheer, because of the water, and everyone could see that is chest was perfectly toned.

"Ahem!" Sam said from the tree. Kay looked over at the hyperactive teen, a scowl on her face.

"_What?_" She asked, looked up at Sam, who was up in the tree closest to her. Sam put on a false deep voice.

"Houston... we have a problem."

Kay and the other contestants looked across the lake. They did, indeed, have a problem.

**I'm dddoooonnnneee! Sorry if the grammar is terrible. Really sorry. So sorry. Next chapter it will be improved... so... please don't flame... YET! Anyways, did you like it, only a week. I think that's a record, sorry if your character didn't get introduced. They'll be introduced next week, until then... A sneak peek!~**

_~NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA.... TIME TRAVEL!~_

_"I could of died!" _

_"There's something fishy about this..."_

_"Blame it on him."_

_And the contestants will take their first spin on the ASST! _

_"Ahhh! I'm gonna puke."_

_"What...the....effin'....crap..."_

_And even later._

_"PUT YOUR CAMERA AWAY! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS.... LITERALLY!"_

_"This wasn't supposed to happen..."_

_You.. saved my life?" _

_"I refuse"_

_"You're out." _

**P.S reviews make me update faster. **

**~ The Pink Rabbit. **


	4. Introductions, Part 2

**Yay! I got reviews. I feel special. Really sorry fro the pro-longed wait, I was writing then my computer shut down, and I lost all my progress :( Thanks to all of you guys, here have some cookies. The rest of the campers will be introduced in....5....4....…3....2....1....**

"Ahem!" Sam said from the tree. Kay looked over at the hyperactive teen, a scowl on her face.

"What?" She asked, looked up at Sam, who was up in the tree closest to her. Sam put on a false deep voice.

"Houston... we have a problem."

Kay and the other contestants looked across the lake. They did, indeed, have a problem. A hover craft was starting to sink, it was hovering only a few centimeters above the waves before, with a splash, it hit the water. Muffled, but histrionic screams could be heard from the contestant inside. Everybody looked transfixed for a split second before Lilly looked at Kay.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to help? Pull out your cell-phone? Call the SOS brigade?" Lilly asked. Kay stood transfixed for another second, before she smiled weakly, and pulled out a cell phone from a bag she kept on her shoulder.

"Hello. Yeah. We have a sinking hover craft. Yes. Right away. Thanks. Yes. OMIGOD I know, that was a great episode of 'As The Days Go'. Saw it? I saw it three-" Kay was interrupted by Evie, who tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and pointed to the sinking craft, and a tanned hand that was trying to crawl it's way out of the top, along the a tanned body.

"Oh that's not good," Kay commented, "I hope they come soon...Although it doesn't really matter, they'll probably die beforehand."

As if on cue, about twenty rusting robots, most of them of an off blue color rolled from a hidden source to the beach, red slashes for smiles painted on their faces. They jumped into the water, splashing slightly, and causing small dead things to float upwards. Then propelled themselves across the lake, and with nimble hands, they somehow retrieved the newest contestant from the sinking hover craft. The competitor was a squiggling, writhing girl.

"Get your dirty claws... off of me!" screamed the contestant slapping the robot's hands. The robots kept the same indifferent smile as they swam back to the beach, where they unceremoniously dumped the girl, face-down on the beach, and rolled away. Scattered claps came from Evie, Peter, Kitty, Lilly, Andrew, Love, and Tony. While Sam whopped, and tried unsuccessfully to pry the first robots head off.

The new contestant clambered up, and rearranged various strands of hair and body parts before speaking. She was a slightly short, and very curvy girl, with tanned skin, and short brown hair that was currently stuck to her head, and had a small twig stick out of it. She was wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt that had 'CANDY' written across in big bold letters she also wore long light blue jeans with yellow flip flops.

"What. Was That?" she hissed, stepping close to Kay who didn't look intimidated at all, in fact she was examining her nails, "I could have died!" The girl continued, "Does my well-being mean anything to you? No? WELL, IT DAMN WELL SHOULD! I. COULD. HAVE. FREAKING. DIED!" she was now flat out yelling, using hand motions to exaggerate her point. Kay stayed calm.

"Candy Kohl, I presume?" Kay asked. Candy shoved her chest towards Kay, and pointed to the 'CANDY' stamped across. From the rest of the contestants Evie, Lilly, and Love were looking disgusted, Peter, Andrew and Tony were just looking at the girl's looks in general, and Sam was looking at a dead thing in the water. On the contrary to the other contestants Kitty was looking very excited, and despite whispered warnings, and muffled protests from the rest of the contestants she skipped up to Candy and tightly embraced her, Candy was too taken aback to do anything.

"OMIGOD! I'm Kitty Kohl. Your Candy Kohl! We're sisters! We're going to be the best of friends, first we'll do each others hair, then nails. Then OMIGOD! The possibilities are endless. I'm soooo excited now I'm-"

"Getoffme!" Candy said, her face, submerged in Kitty's chest. With a heavy shove from Candy, Kitty fell backwards, and landed on the sand a few feet away.

"I don't want to be best friends! I want to be left alone!" Candy screamed at the dumb blonde. She started to walk away, but the blonde raised her hand. "WHAT NOW?"

Kitty shrugged, and motioned to her t-shirt,

"What. Dinosaur? T-shirt? I don't know! Use your words."

"Your shirt, is kinda... see through..."

Candy looked down and sure enough the yellow shirt, thanks to the dirty water, was now sheer. With an annoyed screech Candy covered her chest with her arms, and walked to sit somewhere. Tony stumbled over to Kitty, and helped her to her feet.

"Dun worry." Tony said, with a pat to her shoulder. "I wish that hover craft sank."

Kitty nodded and gave Tony a hug. The next hover craft was coming towards the dock slowly, and about 5 minuted passed before the craft actually reached the dock, when it did, a slightly tanned boy, with black hair, and green blue eyes walked form the craft to the beach. He was dressed in an orange and white plaid button-up shirt, with blue jeans, and black cowboy boots on his feet he also wore a cowboy hat that covered most of his hair, he waved to the contestants friendlily, before walking Kay.

"Howdy ma'am," he said, through a thick southern accent, shaking Kay by the hand, and with the other hand tipping the brim of his hat slightly bellow his eyes.

"Hey Arlen! Contestants, meet Arlen. Top notch cowboy!" Kay said, "Yeehaw!" she added, for good measure. Arlen chuckled at the joke, and gave her a high-five, then passed onto the other people.

"Howdy, ya'll!" Alren said, as he waved to the already assembled contestants, he gave Evie, and Sam a high five, and introduced himself to them, who presently introduced themselves back ,he moved on to give Peter a high five. Instead of accepting it Peter smirked, and put on a mock southern accent.

"HOWDY Y'AAALLL!" Peter said, his 'y'all' long, and drawn-out, "I'M ARLEN! FROM THE SOOUUTTTH. I LIKE HORSES. HORSES. HORSES! " Peter mocked riding a horse around in a few circles before something red, yellow, and flaming dropped from the tree above him, and landed on his shoulder, "Holy..." Peter looked upwards, Andrew was sitting in the tree above him, lighter, in one hand a half burning leaf, similar to the one on Peter's shoulder in the other.

"Hi." Andrew calming offered, dropped another leaf onto Peter's other shoulder. As he did when Andrew burnt the dock down, Peter stood still for a few second, looking with anger and fear as the burning leaf scorched his shoulder, before dashing the water's edge, and jumping into the lake. Letting water wash out the leaves.

"Thank you very kindly, sir," Arlen said, addressing Andrew.

"No need to be formal. Its simple. I love fire. I hate...That guy." Andrew jerked his head towards the delinquent, that was now floating in the water, enjoying the cooling sensation.

"Hates a small bit of a bad word. If I do say so myself, but I don't really like those bullies, that think they're so better than all the rest... Mind if I join ya?" asked Arlen, motioning to the branch next to Andrew. The Pyro patted the branch, and the cowboy clambered up, and the two of them started talking.

Kay's eyes had drifted to Evie for an odd reason, she just was looking at her hair, it was nice hair really, when she was younger she had wanted hair like that it was- "Hey!" Kay shouted as a bright flash hit her eyes

"Agggh! Evie, how didya get over-" Kay looked a few feet away at a dark haired beauty giggling at the photo she had just obtained, she was short, and had an athletic, but skinny figure she was wearing a white zip-up hoodie over a light green t-shirt with a recycling logo on the front in white, faded jeans, and white flip-flops. She also wore a green headband, star earrings, and black leather bracelets on her wrists.

"Ahhh.... Mallory." Kay sighed, "I forgot, we invited another photographer. Well. Welcome to the island, Mallory," Kay held her hand out to shake, and much to Kay's disappointment Mallory pocketed the camera, and then held out her hand for Kay to shake.

"Hey!" Mallory shook Kay's hand happily, she was about to proceed down the dock, when Kay grabbed her hand.

"Mallory! Just because your pretty, and kind, don't let somebody hurt you, and make sure not to be too nice for your own good!"

Mallory nodded slowly then looked around. Evie, Lilly, and Sam were sat in one corner Evie snapping pictures of her to new friends, Arlen, and Andrew were still up in the tree talking, Tony and Kitty were lounging next to each other, looking at the ocean. However, Candy was behind a tree fashioning a leaf around her chest, Peter was also alone swimming around in the ocean, and Love was reading. Mallory looked from the manga reading girl, to the delinquent who was whistling at her, and to Candy.

Mallory skipped over to Candy, and sat parallel to her.

"Hey, I'm Mallory, Mallory Smith what's your name?"

"Candy." Candy said coldly.

"Cool, I like that name I-"

"Shut up, and leave me alone," Candy snapped, " Please," she added sarcastically. Mallory looked taken aback at first them slowly stood up, and moved across the beach towards Love.

"Hey!" Mallory started, Love took out a headphone to show she was listening, "I'm Mallory,"

"I'm Love," Love answered shutting her manga, "That girl with the camera over there is Evie, and the two people with her are.." she continued explaining the contestants while down the dock the next hover craft was docking.

As it docked, the side door didn't open, like it did for the other contestants rather the top completely opened, and the contestant did a back flip out. His stunt won his claps from the other contestants however Kay looked annoyed. The new contestant was a male of about 17 with jet black hair up in a ponytail, he was wearing a dark red t-shirt, camo shorts, black tennis shoes, and his oval brown eyes sparkled.

"I _explicitly_ told the pilots _not _to let the contestants go out from the top!" Kay said, tapping her foot.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't know." the boy said.

"Ha! I know who you are, your Alister Kazama, right?"

"Correct," Alister said,

"How did you get the top the pilot to open the top?" Kay asked, Alister jerked his thumb to hover craft, were a robot, with heavy lipstick, and eyeliner on her tin skin was waving, and batting her metal eyelashes at the ladies man. All the contestants laughed, as did Kay.

"Good work, Alister, good work!" Kay smiled, and Alister glided down the beach to where Evie was sitting. He sat next to the shutterbug, and smiled.

"Hey, Alister here, what's your name?"

"Evie," Evie responded, grinning at the teen in front of her.

"Cool name, Evie? Right."

"Right."

The two sat in silence.

" Your not actually into that robot are you?" Evie joked,

"Nah, robot's aren't my type!" Alister said, and the two laughed, down the beach another hover craft was docking. Everybody watched as a very boyish looking girl hopped out of the hover craft. She had very short hair, and big blue eyes, she was curvy in body type, but her clothing; a brown t shirt with slightly baggy blue jeans, pretty much covered it up.

"Hey, Odie, my man!" Kay said, holding out a hand for her to slap, the girl nodded, seemingly indifferent to the fact that she had just been called a boy, and Odie slapped the host's hand back, and the androgynous female walked down the beach to sit down on the sand near Tony, and Kitty.

"Hey!" Odie said, waving too the two assembled. The muscular teen looked over at the girl, "Hey there, I like your hair...dude, where do you have it styled?"

"Ummm... I dunno I... Ummm... I dunno!" Odie said with a shrug, leaning back, Kitty sat up straight, and crawled behind Tony to were Odie was sitting, she stared her right in the eyes, her large carmel colored eyes twinkling. She cocked her head to one side, then after about a straight minute at looking at her, she smiled.

"Y'know, you're kinda cute! I mean, I think you need more muscles, but I like you." Kitty said, smiling. Odie looked worried, then was about to open her mouth when Tony hopped up.

"A-duh! Look Kitty! I'm super strong," Tony flexed his muscles to exaggerate the point.

"I need to..." Odie turned her blond head around looking across the camp for an excuse. She spied an old outhouse with it's door hinges falling off, in the distance, "Use the bathroom!" she continued, scampering away to the outhouse.

A certain delinquent with a death hawk was watching this whole scene transpire, from the beach a few feet away from Candy, he was looking thoughtfully at the 'male' peeping out nervously from behind the outhouse, and started thinking (something very hard to do for Peter)

"There's something fishy about this.." Peter whispered to himself, "I haven't found it out get..."

"_Excuse me?_" Candy snapped from a few feet away.

"Not talking to you, not _everything_ revolves around you... Your eminence!" Peter said, his words dripping with sarcasm. In response Candy muttered something about lunatics.

The new hover craft was approaching fast from across the lake, and once it docked the new contestant clambered out, it was a female this time. She was tall, and slightly curvy with light brown hair and almost black eyes she was wearing a dark red short-sleeve turtleneck, grey cargo shorts, and bright white mid-calf boots. She was clutching a notebook in her hand, and as when she was out of the hover craft, she looked at the side door, and scribbled something down in her notebook. She closed the notebook with a snap, and continued walking to Kay. The female nodded politely, and extended a hand.

"Hello. I am Joey," the girl said,

"Kay..." Kay responded, sounding thoughtful, she put a finger to her lip, and looked Joey up and down, "I just can't seem to... nah... no... I just can't!"

"Can't what?" Joey asked confused,

"Can't decide what character you'd play in a soap opera. DUH!" Kay huffed. She put a finger to her lip, the suddenly her face lit up, "I know! I know! You'd play the slightly nerdy, very unpopular girl, who doesn't get a boy until they realize just how beautiful she is. Then we're all happy!"

Joey looked skeptical, "What makes you think that I'm nerdy, and unpopular?"

"Well.... I'm just getting those vibes from you, and plus, you had a notebook!" Kay said, grinning.

"I beg to differ, having a notebook doesn't make me nerdy, nor unpopular. Matter a fact, the most popular girl in my school is into art and often carries around a notepad to sketch, also you can't make assumptions about people before you know them. However I must commend you memory skills." Joey remarked.

"Ohhh! Kay! You just got dissed!" commented Peter from a few feet down the beach. Kay glared.

Joey continued walking down the beach. She looked around at the different people assembled, and decided to clamber up the tree Arlen and Andrew were sat in.

"Hello, boys!" Joey said, once she reached were they were.

"Howdy!" Arlen said, tipping the brim of his hat, Andrew waved, and continued setting a small leaf on fire.

"I see you like fire," Joey said, nodding at the lighter in his hand.

"Yes! However I find lighters slightly hard to use...." he paused to blow out the fire on the leaf before it burnt his hand.

"How so?" Asked Joey.

"The flame isn't big enough, I need something that gives me a lot of fire, not just this pathetic little spark!" Andrew said, flicking his lighter on and off, and watching the flame die and reappear. Joey pulled out her notebook, and began to write. Back down the beach the new hover craft was docking, and a male walked out he had a tall black mohawk with the tip dyed red, and brown eyes, he was wearing a black KISS t-shirt with two guitars crossing in the back, jeans and red converse. He marched up to Kay, and looked her in the eyes.

"If I get kicked out of this show early, because I cross-dress, I swear. I'll sue until-"

Kay held up a hand, to intercept him, "It's no problem Mozart, I won't!" she said, cooly.

"That's cool." Mozart said, a grin appearing on his sun-kissed face. He continued walking down the beach, and sat down near Peter.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Mozart said, grinning.

"Seriously... You cross-dress, are you gay?" Peter asked, giggling like a pre-pubescent 12 year old discussing her latest crush. Mozart's jaw tightened before he smiled.

"Bisexual. Actually," he said, "Do you have a problem with that?" Mozart asked cooly.

"No," Peter said, although he continued giggling, "Do you wear those wigs? Dresses? Man, how humiliating!" Peter said, leaning back. Mozart looked slightly annoying, but Peter continued, "Jeez. What a step down from being a man! Dude, you need to-"

Mozart jumped up, his brown eyes narrowed, "That's it!" he said, angrily. Peter grinned, and jumped to his feet to, all the other contestants attention was now centered on the two males with mohawks. Suddenly Kay jumped in between them.

"I hate to break up this fight, but we'll be back after the commercial break! Don't change that channel folks, and stay tuned for more... Total.... Drama.... Time Travel!"

**I'm doooonnnneeee! Ahh! I won't lie, I slightly rushed on the last bit, again, sorry for the late update, I just had lots of tests, but I have a V-K coming up, so stay tuned!**

**~The pink Rabbit**

**P.S: RIP Alexander McQueen T-T**


	5. AHHH! AVALANCHE!

**Okay so heres goes my first actual chapter, you can probably tell the challenge form the title and if you can't well......Oh yes! Also this story has time travel in it, and somethings might seem very implausible, but it's **_fiction_** darlings, please don't complain to me! I hope I gave each character enough airtime :) So, here we go!!!!**

Mozart jumped up, his brown eyes narrowed, "That's it!" he said, angrily. Peter grinned, and jumped to his feet to, all the other contestants attention was now centered on the two males with mohawks. Suddenly Kay jumped in between them.

"I hate to break up this fight, but we'll be back after the commercial break! Don't change that channel folks, and stay tuned for more... Total.... Drama.... Time Travel!"

Commercial Break.

The Pink Rabbit: Hey time travelers! Want more of Kay, Peter, Candy, Kitty, and all your other favorites? Go to .com for cast photos, games, progress reports, and more! I'll repeat that website again, .com. Go there. Now! Pink Rabbit out!

Mozart and Peter were still staring each other down, their fist's raised and the hairs on their arms standing up straight. Kay's words seemed to have little effect on them. The contestants were slowly making a circle around the two, even Candy had came out from behind her tree, and was watching them.

"I bet Mozart wins," Lilly whispered to Sam, Sam looked and Lilly, and raised a bushy, brown eyebrow.

"Not in a million years! Peter is set up to win, I'll bet you 5 bucks the Peter 'll win!" Sam responded.

"I'll take you on that bet!" said Lilly, grinning, "Five bucks if Peter wins," the two shook on it, and around them in the crowd others were making bets.

"Stop it!" Kay said desperately, "you guys will look all messy for the photo!"

However the two were still glaring each other down, it would only take one punch for the fight to start, and with the look in Mozart's eyes, something told Kay the fight wouldn't end in a tie. Finally after about a tense minute of glares. Mozart shook his head, "This guy isn't worth it." Mozart started to retreat slowly, and sad moans could be heard from in the crowd. Peter snorted, "Coward." he mumbled, also turning away. Kay sighed a heavy sigh of relief, however the contestants, mainly Lilly, and Sam looked unhappy.

"So... Is Mozart the last contestant?" Joey asked, scribbling something down in her notebook.

"Oh yes, good point!" Kay said, "Everybody! Follow me!" The contestants followed Kay, who was walking into the forest of the camp. As they walked the contestants looked around at the woods, they weren't as lush as they remembered, termites, and disease had crippled the trees making them a nasty, almost morbid sight to look at. Lilly looked at the trees sadly, while Mallory, and Evie's camera's were out, and flashing at contorted trees in front of them. They walked deeper until they reached a small clearing set up there was what seemed like a small, out-door class room. Four rows of plastic chairs were assembled.

Kay walked to the front and grinned, "Class! You may sit down!"

Quickly the contestants scrambled to get seats near their friends, and not near Peter. Evie, Sam, Alister, Mo and Lilly filled up the first row. Mallory, Love, Arlen and Andrew filled up the second. Joey, Candy, Kitty and Tony filled up the third, Candy doing her best not to let her knee's or other parts of her body so much as graze those around her, and Odie filled up the seat a lone at the dead back. Peter approached her, and looked at her annoyed, "Your in my seat," Peter said rudely. He tipped the chair so that Odie fell in a heap onto the ground, and sat in the chair himself.

When Odie had fallen her Red Sox cap had bounced off her blonde head, and rolled over to were Kitty was sitting. Kitty reached for the hat, at the same time Odie did causing them to bump chins.

"Whoops!" Kitty said, blushing a deep rose. Odie also blushed, but turned away, and fastened the cap tightly around her head, before sitting in the last spare seat next to Joey.

"You done?" Kay asked from the front of the makeshift class room, tapping her foot in annoyance at the hold up.

"Yes ma'am!" Sam said, nearly bouncing out of his seat from excitement. The rest nodded.

"Okay listen up, 'cause I'm only going to say this once! This is how the challenges are gonna work. First of we'll load into the Awesome, Space, Time, Thing (ASST for short),"

Shivers off excitement ran through the small crowd, and Joey was scribbling down something at a lightning pace, Kay continued, "When we've arrived in the time period, after the ride has stopped, I'll announce the challenge-"

"Kay," Alister started raising his hand, "What do you mean by ride? Will it be fun?"

Kay grinned devilishly, "You'll see! Anyways! I'll dump you there, and after y'all do your little challenge I'll pick you up, you'll come back here, and vote somebody off-"

"Ma'am!" Called Arlen.

"What?!" Kay asked, a small bit irritated.

"In a state of emergency... where would we go?"

Kay smiled, "good question Arlen, in the state of an emergency a portal will be opened that'll transport you back to here, as long as your wearing your helmet...."

"What helmet?" asked Evie,

"Is it stylish?" asked Kitty.

"You never mentioned a helmet!" Candy snapped. Kay groaned.

"Just let the woman talk!" Sam yelled. The rest of the contestants shut up immediately.

"Thank you! The helmets you just wear during time travel, its what-"

"Allows you to transport from time period to time period, using the wires on the top the pick up the signals!" Joey finished. Kay looked at her,

"How did you know... No matter! Anyways... as I was saying, you must wear your helmets through at least most of the challenge, at least know where they are. In the case of real,_ real_ emergency we'll beam you back."

"Why don't you just beam up there in the first place?" Candy asked, one eyebrow raised. Kay was about to answer when Joey did,

"It doesn't work that way, you see while it is possible to beam somebody back to the place where the beamer is located in, it is much harder to beam them there because of-"

"Fine, I get it! No need to nerd out on me!" Candy said, Joey ignored this comment, and returned to her notebook.

"So... That's basically it, any questions?" Kay concluded. 15 hands shot up into the air. "Great! Let's get on with our challenge!" Kay started to walk deeper into the weeds, and all the contestants stood, and followed her out of the clearing.

"What do you think the ASTT is gonna look like?" Arlen asked Andy, who was walking next to him, his lighter in his pocket.

"I dunno, I was hopping it would be... orange, or red, or even yellow like-" Andy was cut of by Arlen.

"Like fire?"

"Exactly, how did you know?" Andy joked, taking his lighter out of his pocket, and flicking it on, and off happily, the flames dancing in his eyes. In front of the two boys, two girls were having a very similar conversation.

"It'd be cool if the hover craft was a... maroon, or maybe an orange, or maybe a vibrant yellow!" Love speculated to Mallory.

"Sound like fire,"Mallory responded, shrugging her shoulders up and down.

"Yeah, I like fire, the color, it's so beautiful..."

"Y'know there's that guy... Andy, who-"

"Loves fire, I know!" Love finished for Mallory.

"So, why don't you talk to him, y'know, you two have something in common, you like fire!"

Love was about to answer when a shrill scream came from ahead. The two looked, and started to run towards the noise. They reached a small clearing where Kay, and the rest of the contestants, Andrew was looking excited, to say the least, but Kitty was looking terrified at the ASTT. Her eyes opened wide, and her mouth open.

"Fire...Fire.." she mumbled emitting a shrill scream as she saw the space craft. The ASTT was a fine looking thing. It was roughly lima bean shaped, with two thick wings sticking out from the sides, and four small wheels that it was resting on, it was moderately large, and wide, enough space for 15 sitting teens, and the host. There was a large tinted window that covered practically the whole top half of the craft. The craft was pitch black in color, with small painted flames on the sides.

"Okay, who's going to tell the idiot that those flames _aren't_ real?" Candy muttered, shaking her head at the dino loving blonde. The contestants stood still for a few seconds, letting the girl struggle, before Alister approached the blonde, and touched the flames on the side of the craft. Kitty screamed again causing the contestants to moan, and sigh. Alister however smiled calmingly.

"You see, I'm not burnt!" he said, stroking the flames over again, he gripped her hand in his, and slowly they both touched the flames. A smile slowly spread across Kitty's face.

".Gee. Your right! Alister, your so cool! Thank you so much!" she embraced Alister happily.

"Okay, before we enter... It's picture time!" Kay sang happily, "Mallory, may I?" Kay asked, holding out her hand for Mallory's camera, she reluctantly handed the device over, and Kay motioned for all of them to group together.

Love was standing in the front, a small smile on her face, her doll, Ping hugged to her chest. Mallory stood next to her smiling. Candy was standing her arm crossed firmly. Evie had her arms linked with Lilly, and Sam and was grinning, Joey was standing looking at the camera's lens with fear. Kitty was sitting in the front her arm around Odie's shoulder. Arlen was in the center pointing at the camera. Alister was smiling as well, and Anthony was looking sadly at Kitty and Odie. Peter was smiling mechanically at the camera, Mozart next to him. Peter slung an arm over the cross-dresser next to him, and clamped down, causing Mozart to clamp an arm around Peter, making sure he was hitting a pressure point. Andrew was jumping in mid-air, both hands up. The ASTT sat behind all of them in it's glory.

_FLASH._

_"_Thanks guys!" Kay said, handing the camera to Mallory, "now please! Enter this way!" she opened a door, and the contestants filed in, Kay bringing up the rear. Joey was the very last to enter, because she was scribbling so much down in her notebook at lightning pace.

The interior was like the exterior, pitch black in main color, but the plush seats were maroon. There were 16 seats 7 on one side, 6 on the other, and one at the head for the controls. All the contestants sat.

"Please take your helmets out, there're under your chair, and please don't lose them, without them you will die, and that won't look very good for my resume," Kay said from the front, her helmet already atop her curls. The contestants did as they were told, and pulled out the helmets. They were gray and sleek, but has stupid looking wires sprouting from the top, that Peter was using to flick Mozart's hair. "And please don't play with the wires!"

Kay pressed a few more buttons and various straps went from side to side of the seats, restricting all movement. "We ready for blast off?" Kay asked,

"YES!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed loudly, the most part of the other contestants groaned, and started to pray. Kay pressed about 7 different buttons, and the machine lurched upwards, then started to move upwards at a lighting pace, then the spinning.... starting slowly at first, but then faster, and faster and faster until the contestants became a blur. Suddenly the craft was jolted downwards, and more screams were emitted from the contestants. Then.... a strange gliding sensation.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking, you will be departing in 10 seconds along with some sleds to help you move around, your challenge is to survive a night... in the ice age! I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow at noon, if your still alive that is!"

Before the contestants could make a sound the straps restricting them released, and so did the plush cousin, letting them fall from the craft. Peter and Mozart were hugging each other, before they realized what they were doing at speedily released arms.

With a _FLUMP _the teens landed in an unceremonious pile of legs and arms. Lilly was the first to separate herself from the pack, and look around. They had been dropped in the middle of nowhere, an icy, blank wasteland.

"Damn it Peter! Get your hand off my head!" Mozart screamed from the pile, as the mountain of teen was still separating themselves out.

"Isn't so bad, could be worse," Mallory, as she brushed off snow from her hoodie.

"I'm sorry!" Candy said, sitting up and staring at the photographer, "Did we land in the same place. Isn't so bad? This is an effing wasteland. This is bad!" Candy snapped.

"Where are the sleds? I thought we were getting them!" Evie said, looking up just in time to see 15 wooden sleds drop from the ASTT that was hovering above the contestants. Evie moved to one side to avoid getting hit, and picked up a sled.

''Hey guys! Pick up a sled and follow me!" Lilly yelled, the rest grudgingly followed her commands, and Sam jumped on his sled, moving along with Lily.

"Lilly! Were are we going?" Sam asked, Lilly shook her head, "I dunno, we need to find a good place to camp, and if nothin' were amusing ourselves," she said, as they continued walking. The group continued walking, for more time , and behind Lilly, and Sam, Odie was starting to wear out.

"You okay?" Joey asked concerned as she looked at the tomboy, she was bent over almost double, panting to catch her breath,

"Yeah....just....kinda...tired..." Odie stammered, as she grabbed her sled, and proceeded to walk. Kitty who was chatting to Tony behind her immediately glomped the tomboy so that she fell to the ground.

"Kitty!" Odie said annoyed.

"Omigod! Your tired, we need to rest. Here I'll carry you!"

"No! _no!_ NO!" Odie said, as Kitty tried to lift her from the snowy ground, even as she protested. Tony walked over, and easily lifted Odie onto his shoulder, Odie looked very annoyed for a few seconds then deemed her attempts useless, and lay still on Tony's shoulder, a sour expression on her face.

"Hey hippie girl! Ever thought of stopping?" asked Candy, as she jogged up to Lilly, also panting.

"Sure! Let's stop right now!" She came to a stop, and the whole cast of contestants let out a sigh, and slumped down.

"Guys! I have a great idea!" Joey called, "what say we burn a sled, for a fire to keep us warm, the person without a sled can hitchhike onto somebody who does!"

"Great!" Lilly said, "Evie, Sam, mind helping me with this sled?" Lilly asked, getting to work deconstructing a sled. A few hours later the miniature camp was running smoothly, there was a fire, and through donated pieces of clothing a tent. All the contestants were huddled around the fire, letting it warm their hands.

"Well! Now that we're off and running how 'bout we elect a leader for this little tribe?" Candy suggested. After a few seconds silence Candy said, "I elect me! Okay, I'm the leader!"

"What? No!" Evie piped up, a frown on her face.

"All right! Who do you elect?"

"Anyone but you lil' miss priss!" Evie stood up, and so did Candy.

"Hah! You-"

"Ladies, do we really need to fight?-" Alister started.

"Shut up!" Candy snapped at Alister. Alister looked shocked, and sat down, Arlen patted him on the back.

"Those ladies can be real bukin' broncos sometimes, I never have once met a cactus as vicious as that Candy girl!" Arlen whispered to Alister, who laughed.

Mallory stood, and left the camp fire and started to walk away, down the ice, she reached into the pocket of her faded jeans, and produced her camera, she kept on walking but stopped once the camp was almost out of sight, then sat. She put the camera to her eye, and took a picture of the beautiful stretch of ice before her. She looked her her first photo and frowned, her thumb had somehow gotten in the way and the picture was a pinkish black blur. She frowned and continued to take photos, before long Mallory was caught up in the camera, and she spend about another half-an-hour taking photos.

"Hey! Mallory!" a voice said, Mallory turned to see Evie jogging across the snow towards her. She stopped once she reached her and smiled, "Thank God you're okay! We were wondering if you were!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, lost the fight with Candy?" Mallory questioned, Evie nodded.

"I wonder why they haven't put us into teams yet..." Evie muttered, Mallory shrugged,

"It's like Kay thinks this'll be an individual challenge, weird." the two stood in awkward silence before Evie said,

"say, Mallory, do you like taking photos? I noticed you have a camera!" she took her camera out of her pocket.

"Yeah, very much so, wanna see my photos ?" Mallory asked, signaling for Evie to come over and see. After about 5 minutes off "Ohhh! I like that picture" and "Cool!" the duo returned to 'camp' chatting about the photos.

"DAMN! I'M SO EFFIN' HUNGRY!" Peter complained, as he sharpened a piece of wood torn from his sled, against a rock from his pocket.

'I feel ya man!" Alister said from a few feet away, "What I wouldn't do for a nice big... mammoth burger," Alister continued, saliva almost dripping from his mouth. Peter got up, and walked over to Candy.

"Yo! Chief, can I take some guys out on a hunting trip?" Peter asked, Candy shrugged, and nodded.

"Hunting trip?" asked Evie who had just returned, "I'm so in!"

"Anyone else?" Peter asked,

"I'll go!" Alister said, hopping to his feet,

Peter shrugged, and motioned for Evie and Alister to follow him, they walked south, and the ground bellow them started to slope upwards, they scoured the area for anything. Even using the zoom on Evie's camera to search.

"Nothing in-" Alister was cut off by a new sight that lay before them, as it turned out they were climbing a mountain, and they had gotten to the peak, bellow them huge sheets of ice were spread out, they could see the 'camp' way bellow them, and the sun was just starting to set majestically, giving the three contestants an absolutely stunning view off what seemed to be the world stretched bellow them.

"Wow." Evie said, taking pictures furiously of the land around her. Alister was looking taken aback, and was silent for a few seconds, however Peter sighed and turned around, he was hungry! He turned around, only to come face to face with two big brown eyes, and a huge big brown body, and big white tusks.

"... Alister, Evie... mammoth burgers tonight." they slowly turned to see the animal. Quickly Evie snapped a photo, the flash caused the mammoth to rear up in shock, Evie, Alister, and Peter rolled out of the way of huge paws flailing. The mammoth, still disoriented by the flash, stumbled this way and that, knocking into Alister and causing him to roll a few feet back down the slope they had came up, fortunately he didn't roll far, and stopped himself before any serious damage was done to his bones, a small bit up the slope Peter was making jabs with his wooden spear at the creature, while Evie snapped more pictures.

"AHHH! EVIE PUT YOUR CAMERA AWAY, WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS...LITERALLY!!!!!" Peter said, as the mammal came closer, "SERIOUSLY! CAMERA.... PUT. IT. AWAY!"

"Hold on, I just need to get the picture... there got-" Evie started but before she could finnish with an almighty swing of it's huge head the mammoth's tusk caught her around her stomach, and was sent flying to the edge of the cliff, her head crashed onto the side of the peak, causing a cut to form. She almost fell off, however one hand caught the ice, the other hand gripping her camera.

"HELP ME! PETER, ALISTER! HELP!" she screamed, blood from her cut mixing with tears from her brown eyes.

"Evie!" Alister dashed towards the cliff and grabbed her arm just as her fingers let go of the edge, he hauled her up quickly, then tightly embraced the shutterbug.

"I thought... I was going to die." Evie mumbled, leaning into Alister's shoulder, Alister smiled, and used his hands to wipe away tears, and blood from her face.

"Hello... help here?" Peter screamed, the pair looked over at Peter, he was cornered, the peak of the mountain on one side, the mammoth on the other, his wooden spear gone.

"Okay, Peter.... stay still..." Alister said, from the pocket of his cargo shorts Alister retrieved a small pistol, he raised it and shot four paintballs from it, the first three hit the mammoth, and it reared, it fled, running down the other side of the mountain and away, however the fourth hit Peter, in the head.

"Nice....aim..." Peter said, as he slumped down, fainted.

"Oh crap."

Evie and Alister ran over.

Hight up, much away from the drama bellow sat a certain red-headed host. She was wearing heavy winter clothes, and had a hot cup of coffee in her hands. Behind her the ASTT.

"Thought I was gone? Haha. Not likely," she takes a sip of her drink, and continues, "Well, you thought I'd just let them spend the night right? Wrong. I've placed some strategic dynamite sticks, and set a self-explosion timer on them, once they erupt the contestants will have to find the portal and escape the coming avalanche. If they can. I've placed clues as they go along so it's not completely impossible. Cool right?" she laughed, her curls shaking. She looks down a small wrist watch and jumps to her feet, "Looks like the contestants have an avalanche coming their way, better get going. "

"Peter! Hello, anybody in there?! _Hello_?" Evie fluttered in and out of Peter's focus, he sighed and sat up, rubbing his head. "You got quiet a bruise there!" Evie said, snapping a photo of a protruding purple lump on his head.

"Please, no!" Peter holding his head, "I think we better get moving, I need to take a... nap.."

Eve shrugged, and her and Alister pulled Peter to his feet, they started to move down the mountain, suddenly a huge rubbling almost knocked them off their feet.

"What was-" they all looked upwards to see a large pile of snow moving their way, and fast.

"AVALANCHE, WE HAVE TO WARM THE OTHERS!" Alister said, already racing down the mountain.

"God! Were are those hunters?" Candy screamed, as she walked around the camp.

"Beats me!" Mozart said, with a shrug, as he returned to playing cards with Arlen,

"GUYS! GUYS!" Evie screamed, everybody looked up too see the three hunters running towards them.

"Good God!" Joey said, standing up,"What happened to them!"

"They look awful!"

"My God, look at that bruise!"

"Quick. Sleds. Avalanche!" Alister said, panting.

"Woah! Slow down, recap. What is it?" Lily said, putting both arms on Evie's shoulders.

"Look! Look! An avalanche, comin' this way, we gotta run! run!" Evie panted, pointing upwards. 12 heads turned upwards, and gasps spread through the teens.

"Quick! To the sleds!" Joey yelled, and everybody flocked to the sleds, and picked up their discarded helmets. Everybody except Lilly, who was looking sadly at the landscape, Alren held back, and grabbed her hand, turning her back around.

"Ma'am we gotta go! You don't stuck here, now do ya?" Arlen said, Lilly nodded and jumped on a sled.

"Were are we going?" Love asked,

"Downwards, away from the avalanche!"

The 15 teens all descended downwards, digging their nails into the snow to increase the speed. The more athletic people, such as Evie, Odie, and Mallory were at the front, while Kitty trailed at the way back, her large dinosaur claws not helping the cause. They stopped at a fork in the road, and looked around, the avalanche gaining on them.

"Right, of left?" Sam asked from the head of the pack. Mallory looked down, was it her imagination or was there a small arrow pointing left?

"Left!" Mallory blurted out, turning her sled left. The rest of the campers looks confused, but followed her lead, as the snow behind them was gaining speed rapidly. Suddenly the ground started to slope slightly upwards, and before the campers knew it they were climbing a mountain, no matter how hard they pushed they started to slow, the avalanche behind them didn't.

"Help me! Help!" Kitty screamed as her sled started to slip backwards, quickly Tony hooked his arm around Kitty's waist, and pulled her over to his sled, using his muscle to push the sled.

"Thanks Tony!"

"Welcome, a-duh!"

The ground started to slope downwards and the contestants sighed.

"We are in the in clear!" Joey yelled, pumping her fist into the air triumphantly. Suddenly a sharp scream came from Mallory who was leading the pack. They all stopped to see what seemed to be a ravine in the side of the mountain, it wasn't very wide but they'd still have to jump. Sam was the first to jump, doing tricks in the air, Mallory, and Evie came next. Evie barely making it. Alister, Mozart, Peter, Love, Andy and Arlen cleared the jump easy, as did Lilly. Candy had to be helped over, and the double team of Kitty, and Tony passed easy. Odie was last, she prepared for the jump, and easy made it over.

"All here and accounted for?" Alister asked, nods came from the teens, " Then lets get moving!"

They were about to move when suddenly the ice bellow them started to break, Peter, Mozart, and Lilly were just able to avoid falling, Odie however wasn't so lucky. She feel downwards, along with the sled, and a chunk of the mountain.

Kitty burst out into sobs.

"I...I...I...I....lllooooovvvveeedddd him!" she stammered, tears flowing down her face. The rest of the contestants had their faces pointed to the floor.

"Let's go already... do you want to be crushed by an avalanche?" Candy asked. The contestants nodded slowly, and bowed their heads one more time before going down the right side of the mountain.

Down bellow Odie was not dead extraordinarily. Soft snow broke her fall. She was passed out for only a few seconds before she awoke to snow covering her, she stuck her arms upwards, and felt the cold air, so she sat up and blinked the snow out of her eyes,

"Have I really just survived that fall?" Odie asked herself out loud. She gingerly moved her legs and arms to make sure nothing was broken. Her helmet was, surprisingly, in great shape! Her left hand stung when she moved it, it was probably sprained, but other than that...

"I'm alive!" Odie said, a smile creeping onto her face, "I'm alive!"

Suddenly the ground bellow her started to shake and she turned around. The avalanche was almost right behind her, quickly she scrambled to her feet. Her sled wasn't going to be found any time soon, so she started running on foot, in any direction, hoping she'd meet up with the other contestants.

"annnddd Ooodddiiie annd I wee were goooinnnggg to g-g--g--g--get married afffttterr the sshooow and hhhaavvvveee kiiiidddddddssss!" Kitty sobbed into Tony's shoulder.

"Dear God, could somebody turn the waterworks off?" Peter said, Kitty's constant crying, and the loss of a team member seemed to of slowed the team down. The ground was now shaking hard, the avalanche was very near.

"Oh crap."

Suddenly the team came to a complete halt, in front of them was a huge wall of sheer ice, impossible to cross, and too slippery to climb.

"This is it, guys, I guess we'll die die here!" Mozart said, getting off his sled, and taking a seat near the wall.

"No! We can't! Remember what Kay said, 'in case of an emergency there's a portal to take you back'!" Joey said, hopping up.

"Psh. It's probably somewhere up there," Mozart said, nodding his head to where the avalanche was, "We'll never make it in time!"

"Amen brother!" Peter said, leaning against the wall, preparing to be squashed by snow.

"Then you won't be interested to know I found the portal?"

"No not- what?!"

Joey pointed to a large blue circle in the ice, a blue vortex looking thing in the center. A set of foot prints

"I dunno... are you sure?" Mozart asked.

"Only one way to find out...." said Sam, who ran headlong at the block of ice, at the center of the vortex. The moment he hit, he disappeared completely, and foreword many years in time, to year 2050, he was spat out.

With a_ flump _Sam hit the sand of the beach he had arrived in. He looked up to see two green eyes looking into his.

"Hey Sam, congratulations! You're second to arrive. Odie was first."

Sam looked up to see Odie being treated by a robot.

"ODIE! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Sam screamed hugging the tomboy.

"Woah, dead?" Kay asked, ignoring Lilly, and Joey who were coming next through the portal, Sam explained, while Lily, Joey and the rest of the competitors came in through the portal, and hugged Odie.

Back in the ice age there we only three contestants still to enter the portal, Kitty, Tony, and Mozart. Mozart smiled, and rearranged the wires on his helmet before stepping into the portal. Kitty and Tony walked towards the portal to enter when suddenly the earth gave way beneath them, and they found themselves in a deep ditch, the avalanche coming closer every second.

"What is this, a, ice age pothole, a-duh?" Tony asked, Kitty tried to struggle out, but couldn't.

"OMIGOD! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kitty cried, wiping her tears on her arm, Tony looked at Kitty's red, but still beautiful face, and knew what he had to do, with one swift motion he picked her up and pushed her out of the hole, then tried to get up himself, however the ditch was too deep, Kitty tried to help him out, but couldn't, he was stuck.

"Go, Kitty! Go now!" Tony said,

"But I can't.... I just can't leave you, first Odie, now you... no!" Kitty said, as she stayed firmly were she was.

"You must, now leave, please, leave, a-duh!" Tony said, tears running freely down his face.

"Please no!" Kitty bent down, the ground was shaking harder now, much harder, the avalanche only about 100 meters away.

"GO!"

"NO!"

"GO! Now. Please Kitty, for me?" Tony looked into Kitty's eyes and slowly the dumb blonde nodded,

"The moment I get back I'll make Kay beam you back! I'll never forget you Tony," she said, leaning back down the hole slightly to plant a kiss on his helmet, and slowly she back through the portal, just as the avalanche blazed through.

**Okay, so what did you think of the first challenge, sorry if it sucked :( but I really hope it didn't, I'll try to write the next chapter soon, please review xoxoxo**

**~ The Pink Rabbit!**


	6. Getting Settled

**Welcome back my reviewers, sorry for the delay blame it on... watching the olympics, 24/7 (Is it just me, or was Johnny Weir WAYYYYYY robbed?), school, presentations of rocks (that I need to start!), being ill,**_ more_** homework, reading up on Johnny Weir, brooding, contemplating life, being ill, making a rock cycle thing, and did I mention homework? **

"Please no!" Kitty bent down, the ground was shaking harder now, much harder, the avalanche only about 100 meters away.

"GO!"

"NO!"

"GO! Now. Please Kitty, for me?" Tony looked into Kitty's eyes and slowly the dumb blonde nodded,

"The moment I get back I'll make Kay beam you back! I'll never forget you Tony," she said, leaning back down the hole slightly to plant a kiss on his helmet, and slowly she back through the portal, just as the avalanche blazed through.

Tony watched as she retreated through the portal, and closed his blue eyes, bracing his cold body for the pain the would begin soon. In a matter of seconds the 'ice age pothole' was engulfed, thousands of grammes of snow was crushed against his body. However muscular Tony would ever be, however many times he was complimented on his six pack (that had taken him YEARS to obtain!) however many weights he lifted nothing. Nothing. Would prepare him for the tons of snow rolling by at lightning speed. It felt like he was being struck with a sledge hammer! Fortunately his head collided with a piece of sharp ice, and he was knocked unconscious.

Whiteout.

Kitty was dumped out of the portal head first and crashed into the sand. Her head stung slightly from the hit, and she rubbed it. Her first instinct was to make sure her clothing was alright. Seeing that her dino feet were in place, and that her t-shirt was unripped she smiled, and got up. She checked her surroundings. Evie was getting treated by a light pink robot, with a red cross on it, and so was a certain tomboy with a Red Sox cap...

"ODIE! YOU'RE ALIVE! ODIE! MY SWEET, MY RED SOX LOVING LITTE CUTIE!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kitty screamed, knocking Odie off the plastic chair she was sitting on, and covering her with kisses, that Odie was trying to block from reaching her face.

"Okay! All of you are here, minus Tony.." Kay said, as she examined a checklist.

"OH!" Kitty said, hopping off Odie, who gasped a sight of relief.

"KAY! KAY!" Kitty screamed waving her arms in front Kay.

"Kitty, Kitty!" Kay replied.

"WE NEED TO BEAM BACK TONY, WE FEEL INTO A POTHOLE AND THEN HE LIFTED ME OUT, BUT COULDN'T GET OUT HIMSELF, AND I FROGOT HIM WHEN I GOT BACK, SO I HUGGED ODIE, BUT REALLY, HE ASKED ME TO BEAM HIM BACK, BECAUSE THE AVALANCHE WAS SO CLOSE, AND NOW HE'S PROBABLY DEAD!!! DEAD!!!" Kitty yelled, causing all the campers to turn, and look at the sobbing beauty. Kay nodded and took from her bag a small circular object.

"_That_ is the beamer?" Candy scoffed, her eyebrows raised. Kay nodded and pressed a button on the top. A portal above them formed, and then she pressed another button. Nothing happened.

"Damn thing! Must be stuck!" Kay said, pressing the button again, and again.

"Stuck? Seriously Kay?" Andy asked, his eyebrows raised in concern for Tony. Kay ignored him, and jammed the button again. A huge beam of light came from the front of the circular object, and engulfed the portal with white light, causing most of the campers to cover their eyes. Suddenly the white light started to suck the air around them in, and the light seemed to want to literally suck Tony out of the ice age. The vacuum..light... thing seemed to be getting nowhere when a blonde head emerged, a cut from the side of his face was causing blood to fall, but the red liquid was floating in the light, slowly the rest of Tony was lowered down to the ground, and there was a moment of silence as the campers, even Evie (who had a bandage tied around her head) made a circle around the boy.

"Tony..." whimpered Kitty, her carmel eyes wide. She sat down next to the hulking teen, and put a hand on his biceps, they felt cold. Tears came to her eyes again, and she hugged the teen. Kay snapped her fingers, and 5 robots started to roll over to Tony. Kitty held his hand, praying for his eyes to open. A few seconds later when they didn't Kitty cried even harder, leaning against his arm, and pressing her check against his.

"Tony! Please wake up! Tony! Please, Tony!" Kitty cried.

The robots extended their claws to grip Tony, and take him away when his eyelashes flickered, and his eye opened. Cheers erupted from the contestants, and everybody hugged Tony, including Kay, Peter, Candy, and the robots. When they parted Evie, Alister, Lilly, Kitty and Odie helped Tony to his feet.

"Well, I guess this is kinda unceremonious... but Tony, you're out. Usually we'd have a ceremony by the campfire, but... this is... different. We'll miss you sweetheart!" Kay said, hugging Tony, and taking off his helmet.

"It's okay, a-duh. I'll miss you all. I had a great time, bye everybody... a -duh!"

All the contestants waved (even Candy, and Peter!) as Tony was assisted down the newly built dock off shame, by the medical robots, and into a bronze hover craft waiting at the end of the dock, he climbed in, and the craft zoomed off into the setting sun.

Everybody looked across until the hover craft was out of sight.

"So guys! Because when we came we zoomed right into a challenge you guys never got to be full accustomed. Okay, the confession both is now open, it's over there," she jerked her thumb to a falling apart confession both, "so... anybody wanna meet our chef?" Kay asked excitedly, Sam whooped, and jumped up and down, however all the other contestants either looked scared, or annoyed.

"Listen, Mrs. Host! You better think we're crazy or something!" Candy started approaching the host, "I'm tired, and hungry. If you think I'm going to be bossed around, and fed inedible food by that CRAZY chef, then you're so wrong!" Candy crossed her arms, and for once approving noises came from her fellow contestants.

"Oh, no!" Kay said, quickly, "Chef died a long while ago! We hired a new person, I'm sure you'll like her!"

The contestants shrugged, not even remotely upset, or even fazed by the passing away of Chef.

"_Her_?" Peter asked, perking up, "is _her_ attractive?"

Kay shrugged, and lead them to the ancient mess hall, the long years had let termites cripple it. The mess hall was now old and decrepit on the exterior.

"Ick!" Joey said, as she crossed have the threshold of the mess hall and a spider crawled up her left arm, she quickly produced a notepad from her pocket, and wrote in it quickly.

The inside of the mess hall had been fixed up, a small bit, and looked rather like it did in TDI, with only minor differences. One of those differences was that the kitchen and the mess hall were in the same place, and in the kitchen was a person, her back turned.

"Hey Plattie! What's for dinner?" Kay called, the new chef turned and all of the boys mouths dropped to the ground. She was gorgeous! Her hair was black and down to the top of her chest, it was perfectly straight at the top, but as it went lower it started to curve, and by the bottom it was in perfect full curls, she had long bangs that reached literally just above her eyes. Her skin was perfectly creamy white, and her face was sophisticated and beautiful. She was slender, with a few curves, but not so much to look fake looking. She wore a white knee-length dress, that was puffy at the bottom, and has the words "KISS THE COOK!" on the top in light blue

**~ ~ CONFESSION CAM ~ ~ **

**STATIC**

**Peter: *Singing* Nice legs, Daisy Dukes. Makes a man go (whistles). That's the way they all come through like (whistles). Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles). That's the way she come through like (whistles).**

**Mozart: I lean towards guys, but seriously, that girl is-**

**Sam: Beautiful.**

**Arlen: *dips his cowboy hat bellow his eyes so that the camera doesn't catch him blushing* perty.**

**Andy: Fiiiirrrreeee!**

**Candy: Not as pretty as me. **

**Kitty: *A confused look on her face* Why is she called "PLATTIE?" **

**STATIC**

**~~ END CONFESSION CAM~~**

Plattie looked around at the boys and giggled.

"_What?_" she asked, her voice was high, and sugary sweet, however was a touch idiotic sounding,

"You're just..." Peter managed to stutter.

"Gorgeous? fun? beautiful? lovely?" asked Plattie, passing a pale hand through her blue black hair, as she did a lovely sent of green apples and ginger passed from her hair to the contestants. Kitty raised a hand, and Kay pointed a finger towards her.

"What is Plattie short for?!" Kitty asked, her head cocked slightly to the left, in a slightly dumb "I-dun-get-it" kind of way.

"Platypus." her new chef responded, pretty much all of the contestants broke out into insane fits of laughter, those who didn't either looked annoyed (Candy), confused (Kitty), looking off into the wild blue yonder, (Joey), or just plain bored.

Kay shepherded the contestants out of the mess hall, and showed them the conjoined bathrooms and showers that had been fixed up considerably. Then to the girls dorm rooms.

"Girls, this is your stop," Kay said as she stood outside a termite eaten cabin, "Inside the cabin there is a list of who you will be bunking with, you must stick to that list. Must. Your luggage is already inside," she opened the door to the cabin and the girls filed in. The cabin was eaten on the outside, but new polished oak bunk beds were pressed against all 4 walls, a set of shelves next the every bunk. A glossy piece of paper was nailed to the side of the first bed, with the bunking list on it. At eye-level to the campers and across every wall was framed photos of all the winners of the different seasons of Total Drama (fill in the blank) Owen, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, and a girl with pouty lips and auburn hair has their photos pressed onto the wall directly across form them.

After looking at the list the contestants went to their respective bunks and started to unpack.

**~GIRLS CABIN, BUNK ONE, KITTY AND CANDY~**

Kitty was on the lower bunk, unpacking her multiple dinosaur toys and green blankets, and Candy was on the upper bunk. She had already unpacked her bright yellow blankets with the word "CANDY" printed across it, and her plush pillows, and was boredly filing her already perfect nails. When she spotted a large green dinosaur bouncing up and down in the air in front of her. Surprised Candy looked down and sat Kitty sitting on the edge of her bed throwing her toy up into the air and catching it. The next time the dino flew into the air it landed on Candy's bunk, it's button eyes staring intently at the queen bee. Candy gave a grin, and side down the ladder, and onto Kitty's bunk, dino in hand.

"Hello Kitty." Candy said, handing the dino to her.

"Hi..." Kitty whispered her head pointed downwards,

"You okay?" Candy asked, with cleverly hidden fake concern, "You haven't been so talkative since we left, well you asked Plattie her name but other than that..."

"I just... I just feel it's my fault Tony got kicked off," Kitty said, "He was really a nice boy you know. Sweet."

"I thought you like Odie!"

"I can like two boys at one time can't I?" Kitty snapped, Candy recoiled, and the dino lovers faced tilted back to the carpet. A tear splashed from Kitty's eye to the green blankets in her hand. Candy tilted Kitty's chin so that her eyes were looking into hers and hugged the crying blonde.

"I'm sorry for anything that I said or did Kitty, I really am. I was just over reacting and being well... a.... I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it. Do you forgive me?"

"Of corse silly!" Kitty chirped her mood instantly lightened, "I think we can actually be really good friends!!"

"Want me to do you nails?" Candy asked,

"Totally!" Kitty said, "Just give me five more minutes to unpack,"

Candy slid back up to her place on the top bunk, and smiled at the camera crew.

**~~CONFESSION CAM~~**

**STATIC**

**Kitty: Me and Candy are TOTALLY going to be BFF, we'll do each others hair, and nails, and talk about boys, and read gossip magazines! This is going to be so totally cool! **

**Candy: Too easy. **

**STATIC **

**~~ CONFESSION CAM~~**

**~GIRLS CABIN, BUNK TWO, MALLORY AND EVIE~**

Evie was unpacking her green and orange blankets on the bottom bunk while on the top bunk Mallory was unpacking her own blankets. After Evie has completely unpacked her blanket and clothing she pulled out a small photo book and started to hang photos on a piece of fishing wire she has attached from one side to the other on her bunk. Mallory looking down upon Evie form her bunk, and reached over the railing.

"May I?" Mallory asked, reaching for a photo on the fishing wire, Evie nodded and Mallory pulled up the photo, "Wow this ones nice." Mallory said, examining the photo. It was of three people two boys and a girl. One of the girls she recognized as Evie, but the other girl, and the boy were completely unfamiliar. The photo was taking in the day time, and the second girl, had wild eyes, honey in her hair, and a face splattered with paint. Evie and the boy were sneaking away into the background, paint guns in their hands. Evie climbed up the ladder leading to Mallory's bunk and looked at the photo.

"Oh yeah, that was just..um...a photo, my camera actually took it by accident, but it's pretty cool, huh." Evie said, quickly taking the photo back from Mallory, who grinned.

"Evie!" Mallory said, a smile creeping onto her face, "what are you doing in this picture?"

Evie laughed, and looked at the picture, "That was an awesome prank my friends and I played on the queen bee, you like pranking?"

Mallory sighed, "Never tried."

Evie's jaw dropped.

"Never pranked?" Evie said, "That's like a sin in Evie world." she joked, "If you want I can help you play a prank on someone on TDI: TT."

Mallory shrugged, "I'm okay with trying new things."

Evie grinned dementedly, and they started planning.

**~GIRLS CABIN, BUNK 3, JOEY AND LILLY~**

Joey sat on the top bunk, she had unpacked her things, a simple grey blanket, and green pillows, and was sitting crossed legged her notebook in hand. Lilly was on the bottom bunk. She was in the process of unpacking green blankets, and darker green pillows, as she continued unpacking she realized that she has left her tooth brush at home.

"Hey Joey!" Lilly said, peeking her head out form under her bunk to see the quirky inventor,

"Mmmm." Joey said, looking up from her notes to Lilly.

"Have a toothbrush for me? I think I forgot mine,"

Joey rummaged around in her bag, then tossed Lilly down what seemed to be a rubber glove on closer inspection it was a rubber glove, however attached to each tip of the finger were small soft plastic spikes. Lilly looked slightly surprised.

"It's my invention," Joey explained, "With these you can get a full 360 angle on your teeth, and if needed you can use all your hands, and in the center of every spike there is a tiny capsule with a tooth paste a designed myself for ultra-shine, ultra- awesome result. It is programmed to disperse when in comes in contact with enamel of your teeth. When you run out, I can reinsert the tablets for you. "

Lilly looked at the invention with awe. "Cool!" she said, putting the invention into a clear bag with all her other toiletries. Lilly finished unpacking and lay face up on her bed, hungry, she pulled out an apple from her bag, and brushed it on her hoodie before taking a large bite out of it's green surfaces.

"Lilly." Joey said, from above, "Mind if I ask you what you are eating?"

"Apple." Lilly said, she reached into her hemp back, and selected the roundest apple she could find, and tossing it onto the bunk with Joey in it.

"No thanks, I don't typically eat in front of people.." she started, but her voice trailed off as the green apple hit the grey sheets of her bed. Joey picked up the apple, and slowly turned it this way and that, she slowly noticed that it was, oddly enough, a perfect sphere.

"Run! The apple is a perfect sphere! RUN!" Joey started, clambering down the ladder to her bunk.

**~GIRLS CABIN, BUNK 4, LOVE~**

Love had unpacked a black duvet and was sitting crossed legged on the top bunch. She has a raspberry blow pop sticking out of her mouth, and another manga in her hand.

"_I thought there was going to be another girl coming..._" thought Love, but none the less she shrugged and continued with reading her manga.

* * *

"Okay boys, if you need me, I'll be in the mess hall." Kay said, as she left the males to sort themselves out. The boys room looked the exact same as the girls room, with a few minor differences. All of the males crowded around the piece of paper nailed to the first bunk. Odie was the first to come to the paper and she relieved when she realized that she was bunking with Tony. Who was kicked off.

**~BOYS CABIN, BUNK 1, ODIE~**

Odie slung her bag onto the bed, and gave a long yawn. She unpacked her blue blankets and boyish clothing and sat on the top bunk. She took a long look of the mounting chaos but then gave another monster yawn, and lay down face upwards on her bunk, within minutes the tomboy was asleep.

**~ BOYS CABIN, BUNK 2, ANDY AND ALISTER~**

"I'm telling' ya Andy, she could be the one. I mean right now I guess you'd call us just friends but, seriously!" Alister said, he was hanging upside down on the railing of his top bunk, his jet black ponytail hanging upside down.

Andy was looking at Alister, his lighter in his hand, and his thin blankets already spread over the bunk. Alister's top bunk had a thick duvet, and pillows already assembled.

"You've known her for a day, not even." Andy said as he clicked his lighter on and off, studying the flames that licked the air before him. Then turning over, and studying the flames while lying face upwards.

"No matter. It's not like we're girlfriend and boyfriend... yet." Alister said as he swung bad and forth on the bunk.

"Careful," Andy warned, as Alister smacked the back of his head on the bunk.

"Ow." Alister said, releasing a hand from the railing to rub the back of his head furiously, as he did his legs also accidentally released and he fell into a pile on the floor.

"You okay?" Andy asked, laughing as Alister raised his hands giving the thumbs up, then crawling to his feet, and sitting on the red, orange, and yellow blankets of Andy's bed.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing?" Alister asked as he watched Andy, who was studying his flame.

"Y'know, I've never really realized this before, but this flame is small, I really wish it was bigger...."

**~BOYS CABIN, BUNK 3, SAM AND ARLEN~**

"Howdy Sam! The name's Alren. I'm not so sure we were properly introduced but now we're bunk-mates so we gotta know each other like a farmer knows his cattle!" Arlen announced to Sam. Arlen was seated on the top bunk of the bed, his bunk. While Sam was hanging onto the beams in the celling with both hands. The hyper kid smiled, "Sure Arlen!" he said, as he hosted himself up and sat on the top of one of the beams. The cowboy tilted his head up to see Sam.

"Hi! I'm Sam, and I like energy drinks!" in one fluid motion Sam slipped from the beam and landed on the top bunk, pulling a Candy Co** (1)** soda out of took a big glug, and tossed the empty can onto the floor,

"Here, want one?" Sam said, crawling like a spider down to his bunk, and into his bag.

"Naw, I'm a-okay for right now." Arlen said, but it was too late, a green can of soda was already in his tanned hand. He examined the can of soda. It was neon green with bubbles forming the name of the soda on the front, bellow the name were the words. "SUPER CAFFEINATED!!! SUPER SUGARY!!! SUPER GOOD!!!" printed in lemon yellow. He turned the can over and looked at the sugar content, his eyes widening.

"Come'n drink it!" Sam pleaded, Arlen shrugged slightly and opened the can of soda, immediately the green liquid bellow fizzed, and bubbled. With slight hesitation Sam raised the drink, and took a large sip. It felt like he had been hit hard in the head, and he started to feel slightly woozy. He blinked twice, and was surprised when he saw a small green fairy flutter in and out of his vision. He blinked again and was even more surprised when he saw the fairy smile.

"I'm the green fairy!" she said, smiling. **(2)**

Alren's gaze shifted from Sam, to the smiling figment of his overly caffeinated imagination.

"Oh brother!" Arlen mumbled.

**~BOYS CABIN, BUNK 4, PETER AND MOZART~**

Both Peter, and Mozart started dismally at the sheet of paper with the bunking list. A blank expression on both of their faces. They both slowly turned, and their eyes locked.

"No. Way." Peter said slowly, his dark eyes becoming narrowed. As if they both had the same idea at once they both made a dash for the door, then ran out of the cabin to the mess hall, and the RENT-head flung open the door with a resounding bang. Kay was sitting at the far end, talking to Plattie, who squealed and hid once she saw the angry contestants. Peter ran over to Kay, getting all up in her face,

"IS THIS A GAME TO YOU? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONG TO BE ROOMING WITH THIS NASTY, UGLY, CROSS-DRESSING... FREAK?" Peter screamed.

"Well, I could say the same for you, Mr. Homophobe." Mozart scoffed. Peter turned to Mozart, and glared him down.

"Okay! First off! Peter this is a game, and second off don't complain to me. I planned the bunks before you guys arrived, not after, so don't get mad at me. Get mad at the producers. Not me." Kay said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well. I suggest you cut the bull and change our bunks." Mozart complained, stamping his foot hard on the mess hall floor.

"Sorry hun, that's not going to work."

"Don't you dare hun me, Kay, just don't give me this room with...Him!" Mozart said, pointing to the red-faced delinquent.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal."

"BUT I HATE HIM!" The two boys said at the same time. They tuned to eachother, and instead of attacking Kay began to argue about nothing in particular.

"Stop!" Kay yelled over the argument, "You may return back to your bunk, or you may be forcefully escorted off this island."

The two boys looked long and hard at eachother than turned and raced back to the cabin.

"Jeez, those boys are crazy!" Plattie said, as she removed herself from her hiding place, and leant on the counter.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Peter screamed at Mozart , grabbing his torso and literally tearing his body away from the ladder leading to the top bunk.

"Get off of me! I was here first!" Mozart said, screaming and kicking as Peter lifted his back to the ground.

"Yeah. So?" Peter started to climb the ladder, but was stopped when Mozart hit him hard over the head with his duffle bag. A high heel shoe from his bag made contact with Peter's head and he feel to the ground, rubbing his bump.

"Oh it's on!" Peter mumbled. He tackled Mozart on his way to the ladder, and the two of the fell to the floor. Kicking, punching and in Peter's case, biting their opponent.

"OI, PETER, MOZART! STOP FIGHTING!" A loud voice suddenly shouted. With a scream the two backed away from eachother and looked around for the source. Upon realizing it was Kay coming in over a loud speaker the two glared at eachother. Again. "ANWAYS. FOOD IS BEING SERVED AT 7:00, IT IS 5:35 NOW SO YOU GOT SOME TIME TO FRESHEN UP/ WHATEVER YOU DO. BE AT THE MESS HALL AT 7:00 OR...UM.. DON'T GET ANY FOOD!"

* * *

**(1) Candy Co. Is the company my friend and I have been planning to make since we were 10. **

**(2) Yes. This is a reference to Absinthe, but hey! I just watched Merlin Rouge, and I was inspired. BTW the drink was soda.**

**Okay so. I'm super sorry for the long wait, but still review or else I'll be said T_T anyways also please (just for this once!) exclude any spelling errors. I was really trying to get this up quick. So. Um. Yeah! Well! You guys get a preview,**

_NEXT TIME ON TOTAL....DRAMA.....TIME TRAVEL!_

_"Your clue for the next challenge is.... Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!" sang Kay_

_"Gimme the girl!"_

_"NO!! EVIE!!"_

_"You..."_

_"I have a plan!"_

_"BEHOLD! BLACKBEARD!" _

_"I'm sorry, that means your out."_

_"You gave me this?" _


	7. Let's Get the Show on the Road!

**Hello... Remember me? Yeah, I said I'd quit, but I've read my own story a few minutes ago, and I thought, "I wish this story would update!" then I thought, "oh... yeah... this is my story..." so here I am now. I just wanted to ask the public, that's you, if you'd like to read this story again? **


End file.
